


In The Darkness With You

by Z A Dusk (snakeandmoon)



Series: Kisses Bingo [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley to the Rescue (Good Omens), First Kiss, Followed by Fluff, Heaven is Terrible (Good Omens), Kisses Bingo, M/M, Rescue, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, mild situational angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakeandmoon/pseuds/Z%20A%20Dusk
Summary: Heaven's wrath has finally caught up with Aziraphale, and Crowley is determined to keep his angel safe. Confessions are made under cover of darkness.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Kisses Bingo [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869964
Comments: 13
Kudos: 125
Collections: Kisses Bingo





	In The Darkness With You

**Author's Note:**

> A fill for [Kissing Bingo](http://bingokisses.tumblr.com).
> 
> Prompt: Cheek kisses
> 
> I'm challenging myself to keep these to 500 words or under, so there's no risk of them turning into 40K fluff and angst fests - I already have enough of those to keep me occupied!

“Thought dark pits were my lot’s thing.”

The enclosure was so dark that even Crowley’s immortal eyes couldn't see.

“How did you get past Gabriel…?” Aziraphale sounded nervous. 

“I negotiated.” Crowley moved towards Aziraphale’s voice. “I get to take you out of here when he’s finished unlocking the stupid complicated exit, and he gets to live.”

“How did you know?”

“Angel.” Crowley said patiently. “I found an unfinished pot of tea and an untouched scone. Obviously something dire had happened.”

Crowley reached out then, and his fingers closed on Aziraphale’s coat.

“Crowley.”

It sounded like a plea, like a promise, like a prayer. Then Aziraphale was in his arms, and Crowley didn’t need to see through the cloying blackness. All he needed was to hold Aziraphale tight. 

“You came for me.”

“Course I did.”

Crowley let his face rest in Aziraphale’s cloud-curled hair.

“Always wanted to hold you like this.”

He muttered, then bit his forked tongue. Blasted darkness, making it easier to say things he might not have said with Aziraphale watching him.

“I always wanted that too.” Aziraphale slid his hands up Crowley’s chest. “But I was afraid to arouse suspicion. Afraid that if I started touching you, it would be impossible to stop.”

There was a heartbeat of silence.

“Crowley … I realise this is most awkward timing but may I … may I kiss you? Only I am unsure if I will be brave enough to ask again ….” 

Crowley let his hands roam over the warm, solid curves that he’d wanted to touch for eons. The angel made a sound of satisfaction in his throat, reaching up for Crowley and pressing a string of heated kisses along his jaw. Undone, Crowley growled softly and turned his head to meet Aziraphale’s lips in a crushing kiss. The angel moaned and parted his lips so Crowley could press his tongue inside, letting the taste of violets and parchment flood his senses.

They were kissing as if they could slake millennia of longing with their lips, hands fisted in each other’s clothes, fighting the urge to pull them off there and then. When the room grew brighter, Crowley opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was Aziraphale, lips bitten red and cheeks flushed, hazel eyes bright. The second thing he saw was an open pair of huge glass double doors, with not even a junior angel to challenge them.

As they strolled out onto the street, Aziraphale’s pinky ring slid from his finger and shattered into gold dust on the pavement. The angel looked shocked for a moment, then raised his gaze to Crowley’s with a brilliant smile.

“Well my dear, it appears we are truly free. I must hear exactly what you did. But first, let us hurry to the bookshop. I believe we have unfinished business.”

Crowley couldn’t keep the grin from his face, reaching to lace his fingers with Aziraphale’s, because he could do that now.

“Yes, angel. I believe we do.”


End file.
